starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
HoloNet News Volume 531 56
HoloNet News Volume 531 #56 was een editie van HoloNet News, uitgegeven op 13:5:16. Berichten thumb|Breaking News: Amidala Alive *'NEWS' ** Breaking News: Amidala Attacked ** Senator Padmé Amidala - A Life of Service Cut Tragically Short ** Breaking News: Amidala Alive ** Coco District Jailbreak Alert ** Election Special: Loyalist Committee Split on Vot ** Palpatine Confident in Negiotiations ** Senate Speeder Thief Arrested *'BUSINESS' ** Antitrust Suits Dropped in Light of Separation ** Cybot Galactica Tries Proprietary Limbs ** Salliche Ag Sues Dasobo Meats for Gornt Copying ** Balmorran Secures Musician Rearmament Contract *'REGIONAL' ** Lahara Patrol Attacked, Jedi to Send Aid ** 100 Metric Tons of Ryll Seized ** Sluis Van Offer Met with Doubt *'JEDI WATCH' ** Jedi Starfighters Moved to Eriadu Base *'SPORTS' ** Noviee Exposed as a Changeling *'LIFE' ** Healthy Vacation Claims Disputed Inhoud Personen * Achk Med-Beq, ontsnapt crimineel * Aruk Besadii, lid van de Besadii Kajidic * Asador Leen, Crew Chief van Xizor Transport Systems * Ask Aak, Senator van Malastare * Bail Organa, Senator van Alderaan * Barada Rakul, Captain van de Moulee-rah Patogga * Candabrine Bu, Senator van Lansono * Candobar Inglet, Khedive van Sluis Van * Dannl Faytonni, ontsnapt crimineel * Darrin Arkanian, Jedi Master * Dembaline, componist * Gaeriel Capens, muzikant * Gideon Tarkin, Minister of Security van Eriadu * Gidoo Zehow, Doctor aan de Rhinnal State Medical Academy * Gregar Typho, bodyguard van Padmé Amidala * Hoipa Vonill, Technology Lead van Balmorran Arms * Hyris-Well Madorin, Jedi Master * Illia Setag, Chairman van Cybot Galactica * Jacen Kodash, verslaggever * Jamillia, Queen van Naboo * Jar Jar Binks, Representative van Naboo * Jiliac Desilijic, lid van de Desilijic Kajidic * Kevzod Stenir, Assistant Attorney General * Koner Blihrad, leider van het Melody Fellowship * Kova Naan, lid van de New Osler Flejj Beasts * Lexi Dio, Senator van Uyter * Llollulion, ontsnapt smokkelaar * Losibaru Jenks, Finance Officer van de Salliche Ag Corporation * Onaconda Farr, Senator van Rodia * Orn Free Taa, Senator van Ryloth * Padmé Amidala, Senator van de Chommell Sector * Palpatine, Supreme Chancellor van de Galactic Republic * Reymet Autem, zoon van Sagoro Autem * Ronet Coorr, Senator van Iseno * Rolsat Noviee, Pugil speler * Rowen Foce, Director van het Space Rescue Corp * Talilia Wede, Jedi Knight * Terrinald Screed, Republic Judicial * Sagoro Autem, Senate Guard * Shu Mai, President van de Commerce Guild * Simon Greyshade, Senator van Vorzyd V * Veruna, voormalig King van Naboo * Wets Tranoj, rechercheur Locaties * Alderaan * Balmorra: Sobrik * Columus: Bailee * Corellia * Coruscant: Coco District, Coco Penitentiary, Galactic City, Naboo Embassy, Senate Rotunda, Senatorial Quarters, Snapping Septoid, Uscru District, Vos Gesal Street * Eriadu: Eriadu Planetary Security Launchport, Phelar, Phelar Port * Etti IV: Mondder * Iseno * Karnst: Baggado * Lannik: Palesia * Malastare * Naboo: Theed * Rhinnal * Rodia * Ryloth * Salliche Ag * Shadda-Bi-Boran * Sluis Van * Tyed Kant * Uyter * Vorzyd V * Yulant: Leswan Organisaties Gebeurtenissen * Battle of Naboo * Military Creation Act Vote * Separatist Crisis Species Andere Bron * HoloNet News Volume 531 56